


Discuter

by Rainripple



Series: Writing requests Summer 2016 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Luffy talk after Luffy has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discuter

Law stumbled along the corridors of the Sunny as he made his way to the bathroom. He heard some shuffling noises in the kitchen as he passed it and considered investigating before his bladder protested and he was forced to leave it till later. The source of the sound was no longer present when he returned.

As he came back onto the deck, he glanced around to check that Caesar was still on board and that there were no possible threats around. The only thing that seemed out of place was Luffy; he was sat on the figurehead of the Sunny and while it perhaps wasn’t too odd, Law decided to approach him anyway.

“Not tired Straw hat-ya?”

His ally just shrugged – such a withdrawn response was unusual considering how outgoing he normally was.

Law remained beside the railing for a moment before Luffy’s arm stretched out but instead of forcefully man-handling him to make him get closer, his hand stopped a couple of centimetres away from Law’s chest. It continued to falter and float awkwardly so the surgeon just sighed and grabbed it, using it as a handhold while he gingerly climbed onto the figurehead. He seated himself behind the other captain.

“Was that you in the kitchen before?”

“So you heard me Torao.”

“I thought it was a rat at first to be honest.”

Luffy laughed a little, the sound seeming a little hollow. 

“As if Sanji would let any rats get anywhere near the kitchen.”

“He doesn’t let you get near the kitchen either,” Law pointed out.

“I couldn’t get anything this time but I won’t fail next time.”

Luffy turned then to grin at Law and that was when he noticed the area around Luffy’s eyes was puffy – it was as if he’d been crying. The other captain seemed to have picked up on it because his smile faltered and he looked down.

“Are… you alright?” Law internally berated himself for asking such a redundant question - the other captain would obviously not be crying if he was ok.

Luffy shrugged. “…Just a nightmare.”

The surgeon was about to debate with himself on what he should do – talk, give physical comfort, go away etc – when Luffy took the initiative and started rambling.

“I still freak out when I see the blood in my hands. I don’t know how many times I’ve replayed that moment when Akainu,” Luffy said the name with a venom that Law wouldn’t have expected from him, “started coming towards me with his fist thingys and got Ace instead.”

“I was kinda in shock at first and I didn’t realise how bad it was till I lifted my hands from Ace’s back and saw how much blood was pouring out. And then I was just panicking because he wasn’t supposed to die dammit.”

Luffy’s voice was beginning to crack slightly, the distress in his voice becoming more and more evident as he went on.

“He promised me he wouldn’t die and then he did. I’m not stupid; it wasn’t all his fault cos if I hadn’t been such an easy target, Ace wouldn’t have needed to put himself between me and Akainu. It just sucks so much that I’d tried so hard and gotten to that point and then I just failed.”

Law gently coaxed him closer so he could hug him gently and pat him on the back. Luffy sounded like he was on the verge of tears but he continued to vent about his frustrations and his guilt and Law let him because he knew all too well that sometimes venting is all someone needs to get it out of their system.

Eventually, Luffy stopped and he relaxed, exhausted from the emotional stress. He soon perked up when Law formed a room and warped a few slices of cake out of the kitchen.

Midway through the second piece, Luffy mumbled, “Thanks Torao.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Not just for the cake! Thanks for letting me rant to you as well. I know you find me annoying but-”

“It would have been extremely rude of me to not listen to you when you’re in distress and I also happen to sympathise with you in a few of those accounts.”

“I’m glad you listened. I didn’t want to disturb the others and worry them when we have our fight with Mingo tomorrow.”

Law looked pensively at Luffy and ended up making him laugh. “Stop looking so worried Torao!”

“I’m not!”

“Haha you liar! See I knew Torao was a softie.”

“Straw hat-ya…”

“Thanks Torao! See yas later!” Luffy called out before scampering away.

Law sighed. At least all was well for now.


End file.
